Seismic beamers and debeamers are known. However, existing seismic beamers and debeamers are based on common offset domain. Additionally, distribution of input traces is regular in existing seismic beamers and debeamers. Current multi-dimensional, multi-azimuth surveys, however, typically have several tens of thousands of multi-dimensional shots, and distribution of receiver traces is generally irregular. As such, existing seismic beamers and debeamers based on common offset domain suffer from azimuth limitation.